Leprauchauns in My Dreams
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Witches and Green Beer...Prue and Phoebe find the Irish in themselves on St Patricks day. Short one shot fic


**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

**In honour of St. Pattricks day this weekend. I give you a lil short. That actually comes with a sequel that when i find i will post**

**Based on the great Irish Song by a Great 'lil' Irish band The Irish "Wasnt't that a Party"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Leprechauns in my Drrams.

Prue rolled over as the sun beat down on her through the small slit in her curtains. She reached over and pulled the bedspread over her face.

"Augh just shoot me now." She complained as she felt the sleep over her take her again

Across the hall, in her younger sisters' room, the same ritual was going on. As Phoebe pulled the blankets and sheets over her head blocking out any chance of any light getting into her eyes and mind.

She felt her mind drift back on the cause of the throbbing in her head and even now it was still foggy on what had actually happened.

----Last Night----

_**Could've been the whiskey**_

_**Might've been the gin**_

_**Could've been the three or four six-packs,**_

_**I don't know, but look at the mess I'm in**_

_**My head is like a football**_

_**I think I'm going to die**_

_**Tell me, me oh, me oh my**_

_**Wasn't that a party**_

"Come on Prue we're gonna be late." Phoebe yelled up at her big sister.

"I'm coming already. Geesh would you chill out." Prue came down the steps and spotted her baby sister standing impatiently at the door to the Manor.

Prue had to laugh sometimes at her sisters antics and tonight was no different.

"Piper will kill us if we are late. You know she will be busy tonight."

"I know Phoebe but no need to get all in a panic." Prue smiled at her little sister

"I'm not, its just that she asked us to help and we said we would."

"And the fact that U2 _**and**_ The Rovers are playing at the club tonight." Prue smiled at her sister. She had her own special brand of music she listened to, but she still seemed to keep some of the old classics that Gram's listened to inside her. And the Rovers was one them. Prue looked back years before when she had read Phoebe the story about the Unicorns.

----

"Piper where's Phoebe?"

"Have no idea Prue. Did you check the washrooms?"

"No, but I checked almost everywhere else

Phoebe sat on the floor with some of her friends as someone grabbed some of the fruit from behind the bar. She wasn't really sure who started what conversation but Phoebe had to laugh at her friend Robin as the conversation turned to the gold medal Olympic hockey game against Canada game, the US had lost 5-1 at Salt Lake City.. And then it was some other team.

Piper made her way through the bar as she helped Prue look for Phoebe but it wasn't that much longer when she also found her big sister sitting next to Phoebe on the bar floor. A few of the people around them had taken to the fruit and were either wearing it on their head or on other parts of their body.

Piper turned to say something to Mike when the power went out."Shit."

_**Someone took a grapefruit**_

_**Wore it like a hat**_

_**I saw someone under my kitchen table**_

_**Talking to my old tom cat**_

_**They were talking about hockey**_

_**The cat was talking back**_

_**Long about then every-thing went black**_

_**Wasn't that a party**_

----Present----

Prue was the first to make an appearance as she moved quietly through the hall to the shower. As she showered off the grime from the night before her mind travelled back.

**--- ---- --- ----**

"Come on Pwue its just like taking candy from a baby." Phoebe explained as she staggered across the lawn

Prue watched as Phoebe and her friends made their way across the street and looked up at the neighbour's large oak tree.

"This damn thing keeps blocking our view." Phoebe stated as she took a swing at the tree with the axe.

It wasn't long before they all watched the large tree fall to the ground.

_**I'm sure it's just my memory**_

_**Playing tricks on me**_

_**But I think I saw my buddy**_

_**Cutting down my neighbour's tree**_

--- ---- --- ----

Phoebe had made her way down the stairs though slowly as she saw the light on in the kitchen.

"Oh I'm dying here."

"Well who's fault is that?" Piper laughed at her little sister as she moved gently through the kitchen to get her coffee.

"Sis. Shouldn't you be drinking water and not coffee?" Piper put in

"Probably, but right now I want coffee." Phoebe shot back as she sat in the chair and closed her eyes to the light around her.

"Oh my god. My head is killing me." Prue replied as she entered the kitchen. Making her way for the water cooler and the Tylenol.

_**Could've been the whiskey**_

_**Might've been the gin**_

_**Could've been the three or four six-packs,**_

_**I don't know, but look at the mess I'm in**_

_**My head is like a football**_

_**I think I'm going to die**_

_**Tell me, me oh, me oh my**_

_**Wasn't that a party**_

--- ---- --- ----

"Oh this is great." Phoebe ran towards Darryl's car with her friends. "Hi Darryl."

"Phoebe. I had a few calls." Darryl looked at his friend and knew something other then magic was up

"Cool, go talk to Piper." She ran off with her friends.

_**Billy, Joe and Tommy**_

_**Well they went a little far**_

_**They were sittin' in my back yard, blowing on a sireen**_

_**From somebody's police car**_

----

Piper made her way through the halls towards the courtroom. As she sat on the uncomfortable seat she watched as her two sisters and their friends where brought before the judge.

She had to stifle a laugh now and then as Phoebe tried to explain themselves. Though she was still under the influence she was making a strong case for them all.

But in the end it was almost for nothing until Phoebes boyfriend stepped in and helped their case. They would have got a few days in the clink but only got community hours.

_**So you see, Your Honour**_

_**It was all in fun**_

_**The little bitty track meet down on main street**_

_**Was just to see if the cops could run**_

_**Well they run us in to see you**_

_**In an alcoholic haze**_

_**I sure can use those thirty days**_

_**To re-cover from the party**_

--- ----

They had both sat on the couch as the day went by.

"You know Piper this is all your fault." Phoebe said as she leaned in against Prue with her eyes closed.

"And how is that again? It was you that cut down the Halls tree. You that was playing with Darryl's siren in the back alley and you that was under the table at P3."

"Yeah well it was you that had U2 and the Rovers playing last night. You that was having the whole Irish theme last night, and you that was serving that damn green beer."

"And you that brought in them lil green people too Piper, don't forget that." Prue added

_**Could've been the whiskey**_

_**Might've been the gin**_

_**Could've been the three or four six-packs,**_

_**I don't know, but look at the mess I'm in**_

_**My head is like a football**_

_**I think I'm going to die**_

_**Tell me, me oh, me oh my**_

_**Wasn't that a party**_

You know it was great party. Both at P3 and here." Phoebe laughed as she snuggled closer to Prue. As Prue tightened her arms around her baby sister

"Ok wait a sec. Lil green people?" Piper inquired, "How much green beer did you two have last night?"

"Hey it had nothing to do with the beer. He was there. And he wished us good luck on our destiny quest." Prue added.

"Yup he did. And he even shared his pot of gold with us as a thank you." Phoebe said as she rested her eyes in the comfort of her big sister.

**--- ---- --- ----**

He had made his way quietly around the room. He knew how they were the moment he had seen them. He knew they were the ones that would one day help them. He had left each of them a small piece of gold to thank him with.

**--- ---- --- ----**

Piper had to only laugh as her sister sat on the couch resting from the night before.

"Someone please tell me why it is only the Irish that do this every year? I mean why not the Welsh on March 1st. Or any other country." Phoebe cried out as she reached for the bottle of water and Tylenol beside her.

"Because it is an Irish tradition. Who knows Phoebs? What I do know is that you two need to draw the Irish line." Piper laughed

"True, but it was fun." Phoebe answered.

"Yeah though a good thing St. Patrick's day comes once a year." Prue added. "And it was a great Party."

"Wasn't that a Party." Phoebe added as she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

**--- ---- --- ----**

It wasn't long before they were sleeping as the Leprechauns made their way around the Manor.

"They will one day."

"One day is not enough. They got into something."

"That every Irishman would have. Even us. They are the ones that will help us. And no one will step them."

They moved around silently, "The two proved themselves true Irish though today." they laughed

"Aye they did. And yes one day they will prove that to all of us."

"Us and all witches they represent. Even though they had to much of the green beer."

"True. But they handled it quite well." One commented, as they found their own places in the garden. But the small pots of gold was all they had left behind. Enough to help them remember their own roots and that they were meant to do with them.

**--- ---- --- ----**

Piper sat up and had to laugh at her sisters. "Another St Patrick's day I survived. But I love you two more." She said as she turned quickly at the sight of something in the corner of her eye. She saw it but didn't believe it as she rested to her sisters.

"Next time brother." As they made their way back to their hiding places. "Until next time my dears." He said as he disappeared from site.

"That was some Party hey Prue?"

"The best Phoebe. The best."

"Happy ST Patrick's day Sis."

"You too. Phoebe." Prue responded as the two of them held each other and drifted back to sleep.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Happy St Patricks day everyone... and don't be drinking to much of that green beer...


End file.
